Naruto Scarlet: Rising Legend
by MurderofQrow
Summary: Rewritten Version of Naruto Scarlet: Father of Titania! After losing everything in the Elemental Nations and the countries outlawing chakra use and mark any surviving Shinobi from the Great 4th Shinobi World War as traitors that will be killed on sight, Naruto Namikaze or now Naruto Scarlet leaves to start a new life in Fiore. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**A/N- Yo! Namikaze88 here and this is the my rewritten story for my old story Naruto Scarlet: Father of Titania. Just to be clear whatever vote or poll that was in the previous story is now void as this is a new clean slate. So without further adieu let us begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail...Do lawyers really patrol for this stuff?**

* * *

X765, Pergrande Kingdom, The Wall,

Blades clash, arrows fly, and spells are launched. The Night's Watch attempt to hold the great wall that divides the continent of Ishgar from the dead lands from beyond, army of the dead numbering the thousands relentlessly attempt to destroy the wall and it's defenders so that they may destroy the rest of humanity. The great armies of Earthland all from various kingdoms came together in an attempt to defend their livelihoods from the undead threat.

"Fire arrows!" a captain of the black brothers commanded.

Soon volley of flaming arrows hit the marching dead but it did little to stop their advance.

"Hold the Wall!" a old man yelled.

The old man has gray hair showing his age, and dark green eyes that showed experience, the old man has a scar running down his left eye. He is wearing the standard clothing of the Night's Watch. (Search Jon Snow and look at his clothes for reference.)

"Hai Lord Commander!" The brothers acknowledge.

The old man looked at his surroundings and couldn't help but grimace at the amount of death. Quickly shaking his head he takes his sword from the corpse it was stuck into.

Narrowing his eyes he bring his sword up,

"Men of the Night's Watch and Warriors of Ishgar! We all came here to protect humanity!Our love ones! Our nations! Let's push these bastards where they belong!" He shouted as the men behind him rallied, fire burning in their eyes.

The old Lord Commander of the Night's Watch charged with a mighty roar both the armies of Ishgar and his brothers following him.

A few meters away from the battle we see a spiky haired redhead with blue eyes looking at the figure in front of him with great turmoil.

The redheaded man's name is Naruto Namikaze, veteran of the 4th Shinobi World War, 2nd Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces, jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune or Kurama, and a fugitive in the Elemental Nations. When he fled to Earthland he turned his hair red and remove anything linking him to Naruto Namikaze (Except for Kurama of coarse.), turning him into Naruto Scarlet, 2nd God of Ishgar, S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, and more importantly a father.

Naruto is wearing a long sleeve shirt with a black adamantine armor over it, on his hands are black adamantine gauntlets that covered his entire forearm, below he is wearing ANBU grade pants that is tucked into his combat boots which are black in color, finally wrapped around him is his Wizard Saint jacket which is different from the standard, instead of being yellowing in color with white fur on it's hem the colors are white with flames design dancing at the bottom and the fur being dark silver.

The figure grabs a poleaxe nearby and attempts to charge at Naruto, with sword in hand he deflects the attack and kicks the offender into a abandoned cart. Despite his status as a wizard saint and an jinchūriki Naruto is already worst for wear as he is breathing heavily from exerting too much chakra and is bleeding from his forehead. the blood tricking past his right eyes towards his chin. But despite this the man goes on to defend one of the precious thing he has had in his hellish life, wrapped in an white blanket and secured in his arm his his daughter Erza Scarlet.

The baby has beautiful brown eyes, fair skin, and some red hair are already growing.

Erza opens her eyes and begins to whimper due to the cold and the unfamiliar person carrying her, Naruto seeing this bring her closer ti himself, wrapping a part of his cloak around her while gently rocking her,

"Shh...Don't worry Erza-chan, Daddy is right here and I promise you nothing is going to happen to you." Naruto says with a fatherly smile, for a while brown eyes met blue before the baby Erza giggles and grins attempting too grab her father's cheek.

" **Hehehe...The little kit takes after you**." The deep voice of Kurama boomed within his mind.

Smiling fondly Naruto watches little Erza sleep again, only this time more comfortable with the person carrying her.

"Maybe she takes after me a little but...her best qualities comes from her mother."He says sadly giving a small smile before it turns into a frown and his eyes narrow.

The figure has recovered and ones again took the poleaxe and is preparing to attack.

The sound of steel clashing and men's anguish cry were heard as Naruto yells something at the figure before bringing his blade up to defend himself as he the the attacker initiate the dance of death.

Several miles away a dark figure rose from the ground it's glowing yellow eyes glaring hatefully at Naruto.

"You may think you ruined my plans boy...but all you really did was set it back several years hehehe this war is all but an distraction but now that I have the ultimate sacrifice it's time to bring _mother_ back..." He looks at the unconscious body next to him.

Performing hand signs he slams his hand to the ground causing an earthquake halting all the fighting and causing them both the living and undead to look up and watch as a black sphere descended down before stopping. slowly the sphere cracked bright lights emitting out of it until more cracks appeared prparing to break the sphere.

Naruto's eyes widen as he recognize the seal as a sealing jutsu done by the Sage of Six Paths,

"NO STO-" Naruto tried to yell but it was too late as the sphere broke blinding everything in an bright light.

* * *

5 year before the war, X760, Hargeon Town,

A boat docked into the town's busy port and passengers got off.

One person wearing a black cloak got off last and stood in front of the town, sniffing the air and giving a small smile he took his hood revealing a readheaded Naruto Namikaze.

"Excuse me can you give you're name sir?" a voice asked him from behind,

He turned and saw a frog, a messenger frog for the Magic Council from what he read from the books he found regarding Earthland customs and culture.

"Eh...I din't do anything bad to warrant the attention of the magic council did I?" Years of Ninja training taught him how to put up an innocent mask to ward off suspicions.

"Oh no, no,no!" The frog denied with a vigorous shake of his head, "It's merely for immigration purposes I assure you!" the frog said in a kind way.

Giving a smile,"Well if that's the case my name is Naruto...Scarlet." Naruto says.

"Na-ru-to..,Scar-let" The frog writes down and with a snap of a finger a Fiore passport appeared and handed it to Naruto,

"Here you go good citizen! Welcome to Fiore! I'm sure you're tired of the bloodshed of the recent war in the Elementals! Well i go to go goodbye!"

Naruto just smiles sadly and looks at the sea,

"Yeah...I'm very tired indeed..."

The dawn of a new legend has began and only time will see where this will lead.

* * *

 **AND CUT! I know the chapter isn't that long but please bear with it for now as I promise if this get enough positive reviews I will make the next chapter longer! son until then goodbye!**


	2. Hiatus Notice

_**These Stories will be on hiatus until I gain more inspiration to finish them but rest assured they will not be deleted as that implies I lost complete interest in them. I will finish them but life has been very busy for me right now.**_


End file.
